Read All About Us
by RitaMonS
Summary: Tudo que desejamos nem sempre vem do jeito que queremos


O amor um sentimento tão especial que me faz suspirar desde tenra idade, "falando" desse jeito devo parecer velha, mas estou na flor da idade como diria minha mãe. Sempre sonhei em encontrar um amor como os dos meus pais, mas a dura realidade em que vivemos não me permitiu isso até esse momento em que escrevo esta carta ou seria um diário que estaria iniciando com esse monologo, penso que só saberei no futuro.

Minha vida sempre foi calma, sabe vivo em um templo na cidade de Tóquio, por ventura você deve está pensando, mas onde moro não é movimentado? Respondendo sua indagação, geralmente um templo só é movimentado em datas festivas e festivais que ocorrem uma ou duas vezes por ano. Por ter crescido em um templo, poderiam dizer que sou uma pessoa maravilhosa ou quase perfeita, entretanto não sou assim, na maior parte da minha vida fui muito agitada, tinha dificuldades em seguir ordens, dava dor de cabeça á minha mãe, porem quando cheguei na adolescência, minha personalidade se estabilizou, eu fiquei calma, paciente na maior parte do tempo, corajosa e determinada. Quando completei 15 anos, minha vida simples mudou radicalmente, e descobri que não sou uma princesa que nem aquele filme da Disney e nem tampouco herdei uma herança milionária, o que seria nem um pouco ruim. O que me aconteceu no dia do meu aniversario, como posso dizer, foi estranho e sobrenatural, um mostro saiu de um poço do templo, me capturou e por mágica, fui levada para o Japão feudal.

No Japão feudal, conheci meus melhores amigos e quem eu pensava ser meu primeiro amor. Inuyasha não era um príncipe encantado montado em um cavalo branco vindo para me salvar, ele era amargurado, irritante, solitário, nem um pouco educado, mas era fiel a mim, Sango, Miroku e ao Shippou mesmo com as desavenças que eram provocadas por ele. Nunca consegui falar que gostava dele, sempre tinha algo ou alguém que atrapalhava, mas com o passar do tempo percebi que não era amor, não do jeito que eu pensava, quando me dei conta disso, senti um alivio tão grande que quase sinto culpa ter tido tal sentimento.

Demorou alguns meses para descobri-me apaixonada ou seria amando, provavelmente amando um ser que desprezava seres humanos como eu, devo ter feito algo que desagradou alguma divindade, só assim explicaria o porquê de está amando o grande príncipe do oeste Sesshoumaru e meio irmão de Inuyasha, será que eu tive aquela paixão por Inuyasha porque meu subconsciente sabia que eu amava Sesshoumaru desde que vim para essa era? Mas continuando, no meio de uma noite de verão, acordei agitada por causa de um sentimento angustiante que senti durante o sonho do qual não consigo me lembrar até hoje.

Pensei em dar uma volta até um lago próximo de onde nós estávamos, mas antes deixei um bilhete para Sango, caso ela acordasse antes da minha volta. Levantei-me e perguei meu arco por segurança, segui a trilha que havia para chegar no lago, perto do lago havia uma linda cerejeira, era uma pena que ela não estivesse em flor. Quando cheguei no lago fiquei maravilhada com visão que eu tive, a lua cheia sendo refletida na superfície do lago, me aproximo da margem e me sento.

Meditei um pouco nessa noite, queria ter meditado mais, mas senti uma presença perto da outra margem do lago, quando levanto meu olhar para lá vi um vulto branco, me senti uma boba por pensar que seria quem eu amo. Fiquei parada olhando até senti a mesma presença atrás de mim, faz pouco tempo que terminei meu treinamento de sacerdotisa e não sei reconhecer as presenças dos meus conhecidos,foi um treinamento árduo,mas voltando a história. Acabei por virar e enfrentar o ser que estava atrás de mim, foi uma supresa tão grande encontrar aqueles olhos âmbares que tanto me cativavam que estanquei e sei que devo ter parecido uma boba naquele momento, mas era Sesshoumaru a razão dos meus suspiros e sonhos impossíveis, ele estava tão diferente aquela noite, não parecia aquele youkai que "conheci", parecia amoroso e me olhava como se ele fosse um eros e eu sua psiquê.

Era tudo estranho e especial, meu coração se acelerou quando ele colocou a mão do braço recém recuperado em meu rosto, devo ter corado muito, ele levantou meu rosto pelo queixo e me beijou, fiquei realmente sem reação, nunca pensei que ele me beijaria, mas meu amado me trouxe para mais perto dele, nesse momento reagi e correspondia o beijo colocando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, pena que o beijo não durou muito, maldita necessidade humana por oxigênio que interrompeu meu festim. Ainda hoje não acredito que Sesshoumaru foi atrás de mim e declarar seus sentimentos por mim, quem iria acreditar? Sango ficou louca quando disse que ele se declarou para mim e que esperaria por nossa união, sim união ou casamento pros humanos, acabei por aceitar o casamento com Sesshoumaru que teve que lutar contra seu meio irmão porque não deixaria sua garota com ele, InuYasha não tem jeito mesmo.

Já faz 5 anos que isso aconteceu, vivo junto com meu sesshy e com a pequena Rin que já não é mais pequena, meu amado Shippou continua vivendo com o miroku e a sango que acabaram de se casar, não tenho mais noticias de InuYasha e nem da jóia, tenho algo especial para lhe contar caro leitor, estou grávida de 7 meses, não devia ficar ansiosa a gravidez de hanyou é complicada e eu sendo sacerdotisa piora isso mil vezes, sinto que meu bebê sera menino e mesmo que Sesshoumaru não goste muito irei chama-ló de Inutaisho. Sinto muito meu leitor, não posso mais continuar a escrever, meu companheiro acabou de chegar, espero que tenha gostado do meu pequeno relato, Adeus.

Fim

* * *

Olá pessoinhas, essa minha primeira fic sesskag/sesshome. Desde já peço desculpa pelos erros no texto e agradeceria se deixassem reviews, gostaria muito de saber o feedback de vcs.

Bjs. Até a próxima quem sabe.


End file.
